The Purity Dissolution
by bigbangenthusiast
Summary: Details of Shamy's first time. Requested by anon on Tumblr.


**Requested by Anon via Ask on tumblr:**

 _Hi there, I was wondering if you'd write a prompt based around Shamy's first time. I'd love to read your take on it, as no one writes Shamy smut like you do! Thank you so much._

* * *

Amy still couldn't believe this was finally happening. After five and a half years since their first date, Sheldon was finally ready for the ultimate act of intimacy - love making.

He wanted her birthday to be special by showing her how much she meant to him, and though it was his gift to her, she could tell he wanted this just as much as she did. He didn't even appear nervous and had even calmed her nerves. " _We can find out together_ ," he had murmured in a sexy, low voice that made her shiver all over again.

She cradled his face in her hands, and their lips gravitated toward each other in a slow, sensual kiss. He followed her lead, placing his hands on her face. His lips were soft and supple, his fingertips gentle as they slowly caressed her cheeks. They hadn't even removed their clothes, and already this was so much more intimate than anything they had done previously. Just the fact that they were in bed together under her comforter was something she had begun to think would never happen.

She gently prodded his lips with her tongue, and he willingly parted them. "Mmm..." she moaned, as he slid his tongue against hers, his hands roaming to her hair, his fingers threading her chocolate locks.

He scooted closer, closing the gap, his bare feet caressing her lower legs. She pulled her lips away slightly to catch her breath.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked softly.

"I am. Are you?"

He nodded in the affirmative. "Amy? I...I'm not sure when we should move on to the next step. I don't want to rush, but I also don't want to move too slowly. I want this night to be perfect."

She leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips against his momentarily. "And it will be. All that matters is that we're here together, taking our relationship to the next level. Let's just do what feels right."

"Alright. Please let me know if I do something that makes you uncomfortable."

"Same goes for you."

Sheldon lowered his head, his lips capturing hers again. He nibbled playfully, eliciting another moan from her. Without breaking contact, his mouth slowly worked it's way to the corner of hers, trailed across her jawline, down her neck. She swept her hair back with one hand, while the other relished the feel of his sinewy bicep. Has he been working out?

His fingers leisurely slid down her shoulder, to the cuff of her sleeve, down her bare arm and beyond. When he brushed the side of her breast through the thin fabric, Amy flinched and inhaled sharply.

He pulled his hand back. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"No, it felt... wonderful. I was just taken by surprise."

He tentatively stretched out his fingers, making contact with her again. She inhaled sharply, but he didn't pull back this time. He spread his fingers out, cupping her breast in his hand, marveling at how perfectly it fit. His fingers squeezed her flesh, cautiously at first, before applying more pressure, the fabric bunching with each squeeze.

"May I remove your nightwear?"

She swallowed hard. "O... okay."

"Amy, if it makes you uncomfortable, we can wait.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine." She shot him a tiny smile that warmed his heart. "I'm just... nervous. I'm recalling the times I disrobed in gym class. The girls said some really unflattering things about my body."

"You forget I've already seen you naked. Remember when you were sick, and I bathed you? Perhaps you were too ill to have lucid thoughts."

"I remember." She looked down at her lap. "You could barely even stand to look at me until I was submerged to my neck in bubbles."

"That's not true. I'm a gentleman. I didn't want to stare, but I did peek."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yes, and I liked what I saw."

She blushed. "You did?"

"Yes." He closed his eyes. "I can see you perfectly in my mind. One of the many perks of an eidetic memory. Would you like me to proceed?"

"Please."

He pulled the comforter down until the hem of her nightgown was visible. She followed his gaze, noting that the only garment covering his lower body was a pair of Batman briefs. She had seen him in his underwear a few times, and he had even dropped his briefs once in her presence, but this was different. How could he look so sexy in superhero underwear?

He followed her gaze, his eyes widening when she placed her hand on the bulge. His body reacted positively to the touch. He snuck a glance at her face and caught her smirk.

"It's your birthday. I should be pleasuring you."

"Are you saying this pleases you?" She asked, as she gingerly stroked him through the fabric.

He gulped and moved her hand a few inches away to his thigh. "Later," he croaked out. "I want to focus on you now."

Before she could protest, he lifted the hem of her nightgown and, with her help, slipped it over her head. She instinctively pulled the comforter up to her chin.

"Why are you hiding? You're beautiful."

"I feel so exposed. If you remove your shirt, we'll be even."

"Alright." He tugged the white t-shirt over his head, folded it carefully, and set it on the nightstand. Amy watched as he performed the same actions with her clothing. She licked her lips. Meticulous Sheldon was a turn on.

He turned back to her. While clutching the comforter to her chest with one hand, she used the other to run across his sparse chest hair. It was something she had longed to do for years. His skin puckered with goosebumps when her fingers slid over his nipples.

"My turn," he rasped.

As Amy continued her ministrations, Sheldon plucked the comforter from her fingers, allowing it to drop onto her lap and followed her lead. Her nipples hardened instantly under his touch.

"Fascinating," he murmured, as his fingers drew lazy circles.

"Mmm... Oh, Sheldon!"

Urged on by her moans, he took it one step further and placed both palms on her breasts and began kneading the flesh.

"Sheldon?"

He paused. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"I love the feel of your hands on me, but my breasts aren't pizza dough. Maybe you could try massaging them like this." She demonstrated with her own hand.

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Alright."

"Oh, my! The pressure and technique is perfect."

"Oh, that's why."

She relished the feel of his warm skin on hers but felt guilty at seeing the awkward angle it left his arm. She shifted to create better access.  
"Is that better?"

"Better but not ideal." He removed his hands, quickly fluffed her pillow, and gently guided her to a prone position. He scooted down and turned on his side, his hands seeking out her mounds. She reached for him again. His hand caught her wrist before she made contact.

"I want to focus on you."

"But..."

His mouth covered hers, effectively drowning her protests. "No buts."

"May I suggest something? If you feel comfortable with it, I... I wouldn't mind if your tongue..." she faltered.

He looked at her curiously. "If my tongue what?"

"Umm... I'd like to feel it here," she pointed to her taut right nipple. He swallowed hard, and she instantly regretted suggesting it. "It's okay," she murmured. "The sensation of your skin on mine is more than satisfying."

He licked his lips, his gaze travelling to her ample bosom. She watched as he appeared to internally struggle with himself. He lowered his head then hauled it back. "I..."

"Really, Sheldon. It's okay. I love you and would never make you do anything you weren't comfortable with."

"I want to do this for you. I want to at least try."

He lowered his head again. The tip of his tongue escaped its confines and tentatively touched her erogenous zone, eliciting a soft mewl from her. He leaned back slightly. "I take it you found my actions pleasurable?"

"More than pleasurable. Was it... Was it okay for you?"

"It was much more pleasant than I anticipated." As the words left his mouth, he lowered it to its target, this time bravely sweeping his tongue across it.

She arched her back as he experimented with different maneuvers involving his tongue and lips. He took his time testing each one, noting the whimpers she made.

"Which one did you enjoy best?"

"All of them. I enjoyed the variety. Maybe you can repeat on the other one. I think it's getting jealous."He obliged, taking her left nipple in his mouth, while massaging the right.

"Oh, Sheldon. That feels amazing!"

He smirked as his tongue swirled around the taut peak. She squeezed her eyes shut and clawed at the comforter, her moans becoming louder with each swipe of his tongue, each nibble, each squeeze of his fingers. Her body tensed, and she shuddered screaming his name.

Alarmed, he sat back and watched her body slowly relax. "Amy, are you okay? What happened? Did I hurt you?"

"No," she panted. "You did everything right."

"Then why were you convulsing?"

"I had an orgasm," she admitted.

"Are you sure? We haven't even engaged in intercourse yet."

"I'm sure," she reassured him. "Intercourse isn't the only method to achieve orgasm."

"While I'm flattered that I was able to help you achieve orgasm, will this affect your ability to continue enjoying the foreplay?"

"Women can achieve multiple orgasms. If anything, it's made me even more eager for what's to come." To prove her point, she returned his hand to its former position then twisted her head toward his neck, her lips leaving a trail of tiny kisses. Her mouth continued its descent to his collarbone, where it lingered before travelling lower to his chest.

"Oh, dear Lord!" He groaned when she reached his nipples. "Now I know why you enjoyed this so much."

She smiled against his flesh, as her tongue flicked at the hardened nubs. "I enjoy being on the giving end too."

He was torn between being pleasured and wanting to pleasure her and told her so.

"There's no reason you can't do both," she suggested.

He contorted his body, his mouth seeking her buds but was unable to attain the angle needed. "This isn't working. Perhaps we should try something else."

His hands wandered across her abdomen, caressing her pale skin. She detached her mouth from him, watching as his fingers dipped lower and lower. He tossed the comforter aside and gazed at the silky red piece of fabric barely covering her most private part.

"Do you like it?" She purred.

He nodded mutely, his eyes not leaving his object of admiration.

"You can touch it if you'd like."

He finally looked at her face then back down at the garment. His fingers crawled past her navel, stopping just above the red silk. He looked up at her again, licked his lips, then lightly stroked the fabric. Amy inhaled sharply as he trailed down to her apex.

"You're so wet."

"Because of you," she whispered seductively.

He moved his hand lower, stroking her inner thigh, before moving back up. Cautiously, he slipped a finger under the elastic. She clawed at the sheet as he sought out her nub, gently stroking it. He slowly increased the pressure and pace, all the while enjoying the various sounds she emitted.

"Oh, Sheldon!" Her body tensed, and he watched her face as she arched her back and shuddered against his fingertip.

"Two orgasms in one night," he mused. "Shall we try for a third?"

"Y... yes," she panted. "Just give me a moment."

He slid his finger out of the fabric and leaned over, pressing a featherlight kiss just below her navel. His hands roamed over her hips and thighs. When her breathing returned to normal, he stretched his neck until their lips met. "How are you enjoying your birthday so far?" He whispered when they broke apart.

"This is the best birthday ever," she gushed.

"Good." He pressed his lips to hers once more before they made their descent down her neck, stopping briefly at her shoulder where he nibbled playfully, to her breasts where he lingered, then down below her navel. He hooked his thumbs in the silky fabric. "May I?"

She nodded mutely, lifting her bottom as he slid the garment down her legs. When he reached her ankles, she kicked them off.

He peered over the mattress. "Amy! We need to fold them."

She studied his butt as he bent over to fish for the garment. Without hesitation, she shot her hands out and squeezed the firm muscles.

He startled, his head twisting around to face her. "Amy!"

"I couldn't resist." She licked her lips. "Forget the underwear. Now it's time to remove yours." In one swift move she yanked the fabric down.

He lifted his knees as she slid them down. When she reached his ankles, he took over, slipping them off and folding them neatly before turning to face her. Amy's eyes were immediately drawn to his hard length. She tentatively stroked him from base to tip, enjoying the feel of his hot skin. Finding courage, she grasped him, pumping his shaft slowly.

"Oh, dear Lord!"

She pulled her hand back. "Is this uncomfortable?"

"Just the opposite. Don't stop," he begged.

"Let's lie down again so we can pleasure each other."

They lay back facing each other, their hands seeking their most erogenous zones. He placed a finger on her nub, sliding it down to her wet folds. He inserted and removed it slowly. She matched his pace, her hand gliding over his flesh, gradually increasing the pressure.

"Oh, Amy! I've never been touched like this before!"

As she continued her ministrations, she snaked her free hand to his testicles, rolling them gently between her fingers.

He gritted his teeth. Using his free hand, he gently peeled her fingers away.  
"You didn't like that?" She asked.

"I liked it too much. I don't think I could have lasted much longer."

"I'm on the verge myself," she admitted.

He crooked his finger, rubbing her faster. She grabbed the sheet and squeezed her eyes shut, her moans echoing through the room. He beamed with pride as she rode out her third orgasm of the night.

She leaned over and kissed his lips, softly at first, then with a sense of urgency. "Vixen," he muttered when they paused for air.

She reached down and felt his still-hard member. "Shall we move on to the next step?"

"I'm ready when you are."

He extracted a foil packet from his wallet and slipped the latex shield on as she positioned herself over her pillow. He hovered over her, inching forward slightly until the tip of him just barely touched her opening, then paused.

Her eyes searched his. "Are you okay?"

"I was just reflecting on our virginity. Once I go in, there's no turning back."

"Does that scare you?"

"A little," he admitted. "Does it scare you?"

"Maybe a little, not because I'll be losing my virginity," she clarified. "I still don't really know what to expect. I've enjoyed what we've done so far, so it should only be better, right?"

He bent his head and kissed her lips, her eyelids, her forehead. "I guess I'll just take the plunge." She giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Your pun."

He furrowed his brow, then widened his eyes as realization hit. "Happy accident."

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too." He brushed his lips against hers as he pushed his tip into her. Amy gritted her teeth as his hard length slowly entered her. He stopped moving. "Are you okay? You look like you're in pain. Am I hurting you?"

"I'm okay."

"You don't look okay. I can pull out. This still counts as coitus, right?"

"Really, I'm fine. It's common for women to feel some discomfort the first time."

He looked at her uncertainly. "Amy, the last thing I want to do is hurt you. I want you to think back on this day positively."

She pulled his face down and kissed him hard. "I will. Let's do this. I want to."

He pushed himself in a little more, paused, then a little more, kissing her the whole time. When he was completely buried, he waited a full minute as she got used to his size. "Still doing okay?"

"Yes."

"Good." He slowly moved out then back in, pecking her the lips with each leisurely thrust.

Her hips bucked up, and her moans joined the sounds of the bedsprings. They picked up the pace gradually, his moans joining hers.

"Oh, dear Lord! Amy, you naughty Vixen!" He cried out when she reached around him, cupping his testicles.

Her nails raked his flesh as their movements became erratic. Her body tensed. "Sheldon!" She moaned, as she pulsed around him.

The combination of his name on her lips and the pulsating sensation was all it took for him to let go and release himself. He screamed her name and collapsed on her.

They panted heavily. When he regained his strength, he raised himself onto his forearms, hovering over her. "That was intense."

"It was," she agreed, still panting.

He swept the damp hair off her forehead and left a soft kiss in its place. They stay joined for several minutes, just staring at each other in wonder. He reluctantly rolled off and discarded the latex shield then pulled the comforter to their collarbones.

"Well, I enjoyed that more than I thought I would."

"Me, too."

"I look forward to your next birthday when we do it again."

"That works for me." She rested her head on his chest, reveling in the feel of his racing heart. They had really done it, and it was even better than she had imagined.

He slung his arm over her waist and pulled her even closer. "I love you, Amy. Happy birthday." As he nuzzled her hair, his breathing slowed.

" _Happy birthday to me_." She sighed contentedly and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
